Fuiste tú
by Romy92
Summary: A Alice le ocurre algo que la entristece, pero Jasper no sabe qué y no sabe qué hacer para hacerla sonreír. A veces, unas simples palabras pueden obrar milagros. OS. Alice&Jasper. Regalo de cumpleaños para Sweetsugarhoney.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

**Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Sweetsugarhoney :)**

* * *

**Fuiste tú**

**Noviembre de 1949**

Me encontraba sentado en el sofá de la cabaña en la que Alice y yo llevábamos viviendo algo más de tres meses. Estaba intentando enfrascarme en una de las novelas que había encontrado la casa para olvidarme un poco de la sed que me hacía arder la garganta cuando recordé algo importante: aquel día era mi cumpleaños. Fruncí levemente el ceño y me puse a hacer cuentas. Aquel día cumplía… ciento seis años. Mucho para un humano, y muy poco para un vampiro inmortal.

Dejé el libro en el sofá cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a leerlo, y respiré hondo innecesariamente. Ciento seis años… ¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que llegaría a vivir tanto? Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando me envolvieron de repente unos sentimientos amargos. Fruncí el ceño de nuevo cuando Alice entró en la casa a toda prisa y cerró la puerta con un portazo que fue incluso suave, pues sólo hizo tintinear ligeramente las bisagras. En el rostro de Alice no se percibía la alegría que siempre la caracterizaba y con la que yo siempre la había relacionado, sino que parecía estar… desolada, y lo peor era que ya llevaba días percibiendo esos sentimientos extraños a su alrededor. Al principio sólo habían sido nervios, después evolucionaron en tristeza y finalmente se habían convertido en desolación. Y yo no entendía cuál era la causa de ellos.

Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que yo no era lo que ella había esperado y se estaba muriendo por pedirme que me alejara de ella, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. O tal vez se había enfadado conmigo por ser tan… lento respecto a mis sentimientos. Había tardado varios meses en aceptar lo enamorado que estaba de Alice a pesar de que yo había sido consciente de sus sentimientos hacia mí desde el primer momento. Y por culpa de esa lentitud sólo hacía cinco meses que habíamos comenzado a tratarnos como solían hacerlo las parejas, pero aún así yo seguía teniendo algo de miedo. Me aterraba pensar en equivocarme de alguna forma y conseguir que Alice se diera cuenta de que no me quería, o me aterrorizaba decepcionarla de algún modo. Pero por ese motivo había dejado de tomar sangre humana y había comenzado a alimentarme de la sangre de animales…

No lo entendía.

Por eso me acerqué a ella y la observé detenidamente, intentando descifrar su rostro. Ella me observó a la vez y me sorprendí hasta más no poder cuando vi que su labio inferior temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar. Fue entonces cuando me preocupé de verdad.

–Alice, ¿qué pasa? –le pregunté, angustiado.

–Es que… –murmuró en voz tan baja que hasta a mí me costó oírla. –Lo siento mucho.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sin entender por qué se estaba disculpando. Me parecía una aberración que ella tuviese que pedirme perdón a mí, y más sin ser consciente de por qué lo hacía.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Asintió lentamente y en silencio, agachando la cabeza como si estuviese avergonzada.

Durante un segundo pensé que tal vez nos encontrábamos en peligro y ella no lo había visto venir, pero aquella idea era absurda. Si estuviésemos en peligro ya nos habríamos alejado de allí, o Alice ya me lo habría dicho sin andarse con tantos rodeos. Pero dejando a un lado mis especulaciones, pensé que, si el caso era que nos encontrábamos amenazados, estaba totalmente dispuesto a luchar contra quien fuera para que Alice no sufriera el menor daño.

– ¿Qué sucede? –volví a preguntar, nervioso, cuando no me contestó. Sólo percibí una gran ola de tristeza procedente de ella.

–Es que… Ay, Jazz, lo siento tanto –casi se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó por la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Otra idea apareció en mi mente, aunque ésa fue incluso más absurda que la anterior: quizás Alice había estado paseando por el bosque y se había topado con unos excursionistas. Quizás su sangre la había tentado y… Sacudí la cabeza. Aquello era imposible. El control de Alice era férreo e inquebrantable. Ella no volvería a tener el problema que yo arrastraba, y al paso que iba arrastraría, desde siempre.

–Alice, ¿puedes decirme qué pasa? Estás comenzando a ponerme nervioso –repuse suavemente, rodeando sus hombros con mis brazos.

–Hoy es tu cumpleaños –respondió y, aunque su voz sonó amortiguada por mi pecho, la entendí.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que incluso se acordara de la fecha; no obstante, continué sin comprender cuál era el problema.

–Sí, ¿y qué?

–Que no he sabido qué comprarte –confesó con vocecilla lastimera, como si aquél fuera uno de los mayores pecados de la humanidad. –He bajado a la ciudad, y a pesar de que he dado mil vueltas, no me he decidido por nada… –continuó su relato, y pude darme cuenta de que realmente estaba afectada porque no había sabido qué regalo comprarme.

Parpadeé seguida e innecesariamente, anonadado. ¿Eso era lo que sucedía?

– ¿Por eso estás así, tan triste?

Asintió en silencio y sin soltar ni un ápice su agarre de mi cintura.

–Lo siento mucho, Jazz… Es tu segundo cumpleaños en mi compañía, y yo…

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente y aparté a Alice suavemente de mi cuerpo para poder mirarla a la cara. Cuando lo hice tuve la sensación de que si fuera humana, en aquel instante estaría llorando.

–Alice… No importa. No me importa nada que no me hayas comprado ningún regalo. Si ni siquiera yo me acordaba de qué día era hoy –mentí a medias. No me había acordado hasta hacía pocos minutos, antes de que ella llegara.

– ¿Cómo has podido olvidar tu propio cumpleaños? –me reprochó, agitada.

–Pues porque no lo celebro desde hace… –intenté recordarlo, pero fue imposible. –Ni me acuerdo, fíjate.

–Bueno, pero yo sí me he acordado y llevo más de una semana dándole vueltas a tu regalo, y… –volvió a agachar la cabeza. –Soy tonta. Mucho ver el futuro, pero cuando llega el momento no sé ni que regalarle a mi novio.

Volvió a hacer un puchero que consiguió desarmarme, y sin poder evitarlo me eché a reír. Acto seguido la sujeté por la muñeca y la acerqué hasta mí otra vez para poder abrazarla de nuevo.

–No eres tonta, eres la criatura más especial del mundo –ni siquiera yo supe cómo habían dicho esas palabras, pero ahí estaban. Y a Alice parecieron gustarle, pues alzó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. – ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo ya tuve el mejor regalo que voy a tener en la vida y en toda mi existencia, y ningún otro regalo va a ser mejor que él –continuó mirándome sin comprender. –Mi mejor regalo fuiste tú.

Alice parpadeó seguidamente, y en el segundo siguiente percibí un cambio en sus emociones. Dejaron de ser tristes y desconsoladas para convertirse en una gran masa de inmensa alegría combinada con mucho amor. Consiguió incluso contagiarme de ellas.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó, algo insegura, a pesar de que sus sentimientos no me engañaban.

–Claro. Jamás tendré un regalo mejor que tú, Alice, y por eso me da igual que no me hayas comprado nada. Yo ya tengo mi regalo aquí y ahora, y espero que sea así para siempre.

Permaneció varios segundos en silencio, sólo mirándome de la misma forma que yo la miraba a ella.

– ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso? ¡Por supuesto que será para siempre! –exclamó justo antes de enredar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para abrazarme de nuevo, ésta vez con mucha más fuerza y efusividad que antes. Después se separó lo justo de mí como para que pudiésemos mirarnos a la cara. –Aún así sigo sintiéndome algo mal… No todos los días se cumplen ciento seis años.

Achiqué los ojos cuando pronunció mi edad. Me hacía sentir terriblemente viejo a pesar de mi apariencia juvenil y mi gran agilidad y resistencia.

–Bueno… Está claro que pocos humanos llegan a cumplir tantos años –murmuré. –No sé cómo puedes estar saliendo con alguien tan mayor. Debería darte vergüenza –bromeé, sorprendiéndola, pues yo no era de los que bromeaban con facilidad. Aún así Alice me siguió el juego con una risita.

–Es cierto… ¿qué hago yo con un vejestorio como tú? –fingió pensárselo. –Nos llevamos cincuenta y ocho años humanos, señor Whitlock. Si aún fuésemos humanos podría usted ser mi padre.

–O tu abuelo –le dije en voz baja cuando fui acercando mi rostro al suyo. Besé sus labios suavemente y sentí cómo enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello cuando se puso de puntillas para poder corresponderme mejor. Al separarnos sonreí levemente y apoyé mi frente en la suya. –No sabes cuánto me alegro de no ser un humano.

–En estos momentos yo también –me respondió con una risita. – ¿De verdad que no te enfadas conmigo por no regalarte nada?

–Alice, ¿necesitas que te lo diga otra vez? Con que tú estés aquí me basta y me sobra. Tú eres el único regalo que yo quiero.

La vi sonreír ampliamente, más que satisfecha con mis palabras, y después me plantó un beso suave antes de alejarse de mis brazos y de dirigirse a la puerta.

– ¿Adónde vas?

–Pues a comprarme un lazo –repuso. – ¿Qué clase de regalo sería sin un lazo? –me preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta que me hizo reír y negar lentamente con la cabeza.

Antes de salir me guiñó el ojo indicándome que, a pesar de no tener nada material para regalarme, sí que tenía algo en mente. Y yo me moría por conocer sus planes y por poder _desenvolver_ mi regalo.

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Lulú! (aunque sea atrasado U_U) Como ya te dije, espero que pasaras un grandísimo día, que cumplas muchos, muchos, muchos años más y que continuemos viéndote y deleitándonos por FF durante muchos años con tus maravillosas historias. Espero que te haya gustado mi regalito, que aunque es muy sencillito y cortito está hecho con todo mi cariño y mis ganas para ti. Eres fantástica y una gran persona, así como una estupenda escritora, y espero que todo te vaya de maravilla porque te lo mereces :)  
**

**Al igual que le dije a Lulú, espero que a todos los demás también os guste ste OS y que me lo digáis con un review ;) Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, sólo quería informaros de que estoy escribiendo la continuación de "So she dances" (haciéndole caso a unas cuantas autoras que me sugirieron que la continuara), y que es probable que no tarde mucho en subir el primer capítulo. **

**¡Muchos besos y hasta pronto! Xo**


End file.
